1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention is related to fields of public pollution and hygiene and it concerns an ozone reaction apparatus used generally for the treatment of various kinds of waste water and service water such as discoloration, deodorization and sterilization of waste water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques of using ozone, for example, for discoloration, deodorization and sterilization of waste water have been developed. The purpose of such treatments is attained by the ozone reaction technique of dispersing ozone-containing air generated from an ozone generation device (hereinafter referred to as ozonized air) into polluted water by using a dispersing device such as an aeration device and utilizing the oxidizing power of ozone dissolved in water.
In tire ozone reaction technique or the prior art, ozonized air containing a lean ozone generated from an ozone generation device is merely dispersed in water and ozone reaction is taken place based on the solubility of ozone and air in water as the rate of determination.
However, since a probability of collision between a small amount of ozone molecules dissolved in water and particles suspended in polluted water to be treated is low, collision between the ozone molecules and the target particles seldom occurs In the reaction operation by existent diffusion devices such as an aeration device, and this necessitates the use of a great amount of ozonized air for attaining the purpose of the treatment and, accordingly, a great &mount of unreacted ozone is produced.
Therefore, it is necessary to adsorb unreacted ozone by using a great amount of adsorbents such as activated carbon with a view point of protecting human bodies against toxic unreacted ozone or additionally provide two or three units of ozone reaction apparatus in order to reutilize the unreacted ozone, which results in a problem of increasing the running cost and enlarging the scale of the facility.